Elementa and The Avengers
by Aparajita Mitra
Summary: This is going to be a major crossover between The Avengers, Glee, Once Upon a Time, Lost Girl and Grey's Anatomy. This is my first fic ever so be nice? Please read and review.
1. Introductions

A/N: This is my first fanfic so please be nice. It will be a major cross-over between Avengers, Glee, Once Upon a Time, Lost Girl and Grey's Anatomy. I don't own anything.

* * *

Chapter 1- Introductions

The Avengers Mansion

"Today is a great day. After the fight between the Avengers and the X-Men, both equally matched teams have come to peace after defeating the Phoenix Force which could have annihilated mankind as we know it.", said Nick Fury, the director of S.H.I.E.L.D, "Please welcome the X-Men!"

"Thank you, Mr. Fury. I think that I and the rest of the X-Men owe the Avengers a strong apology. You see once the Phoenix Force took over our bodies we had no control of our minds.", said Cyclops to the Avengers."But we are certainly much honored to be a part of the Avengers."

"I am sure you all know each other but it is vital for a team to be properly acquainted with their teammates. Introductions please.", explained Nick Fury.

"I am Kitty Pryde also called Shadowcat. I can phase through anything even if someone is with me."

"Peter. Or Colossus. You'll pretty much know why."

"Ororo Munroe. Better known as Storm. I can control and alter weather conditions."

"Kurt Wagner. People usually call me Nightcrawler, because at the Munich Circus…"

"Enough brother. No one wants to hear your damn history. I'm Logan or Wolverine. I have a pure adamantium skeleton and claws.", said Wolverine while baring his claws.

"I am Rogue. I can absorb other's powers and use them for some time."

"Bobby Drake or Iceman. Call me whichever you prefer."

"I am Alexis Martin. Or Elementa. I can create and manipulate all the four elements."

The introductions went on and on….until Nick Fury finally spoke up.

"Now let's have intros the other way around. I know it is quite boring but as I said it is vital for a team to be properly acquainted with each other….."

He was cut short by a flaming….thing…bird? that landed in the middle of the floor. It spoke in a female voice.

"You guys forgot me? Well that's just mean. I want to introduce myself too."

The look on Cyclops, Wolverine and Storm were undecipherable.

"I am back guys and as good as new!", the flaming bird-esque human spoke.

"Jean?!", questioned Wolverine, Cyclops and Storm at once, shock evident in their voices.

* * *

A/N2: How was it? I'll update as often as I can. Please review it would mean a lot to me.


	2. Jean?

Chapter 2-Jean?!

_"Jean?!", questioned Wolverine, Cyclops and Storm at once, shock evident in their voices._

Whispers went around immediately, though it was unclear who was saying what. Meanwhile, during the whispexchange Nick Fury was speaking into his watch and almost immediately people wearing suits emblazoned with the S.H.I.E.L.D logo walked into the halls of the mansion. Suddenly the flaming bird phased into a normal red-headed woman.

"There's no need to panic, guys. I have managed to get Phoenix in control after all the fiasco I caused. I won't spontaneously burst into flames or reduce everything to dust. Phoenix is now completely under my control and mercy. So don't worry guys. Oh and those of you who don't know me, I am Dr. Jean Grey. Being Phoenix didn't make me forget all the stuff I studied for my medical examination.", Dr. Grey said in a surprising calm and joking voice for someone who turns into a flaming bird/human.

"Looks like we are gonna have to trust Dr. Grey for now. Agent Romanoff will keep an eye on you though. Is that okay with you, Doctor?", asked Nick Fury.

"I understand your concern Mr. Fury. And of course I agree with you on the keeping-an-eye-on-me thing.", explained Dr. Grey,"I am quite glad that I am back!"

Nick Fury clapped, actually clapped; his hands together and ordered for introductions the other way around. Meanwhile let's get into the head of Alexis Martin otherwise known as Elementa.

_Really? Is the entire damn day gonna consist of introductions? We know all of these people! I mean who the hell in this room doesn't know Captain America, Iron Man and Hulk?! Spiderman is actually introducing himself? Seriously these people are completely delusional. Thinking we don't know Spiderman, Captain and Iron Man. Now who the hell are you standing up?_

"Hi I am Ms. Marvel. I can channel energy through myself."

_Ms. Marvel? Where did she get that name from? And why is she dressed like that? Ugh I wanna go back to the Xavier Mansion. Oh lookie here… _

"I am White Tiger. Or Ava."

_Seriously though who the hell named them? White Tiger? That is the best you come up with? _

"I'm Nova."

"_Nova? Nova?! What are you, a fairy? You are supposed to be a guy! Go to the Blue Fairy and join her._

"I am called Iron Fist."

_I swear whoever named these guys was the dumbest person in existence._

The day droned on and on. Finally this "introduction" thing came to an end.

_Finally I can go back to my room at the Xavier mansion. I am surrounded by idiots here. Thinking we don't know Captain America, Spiderman , Hulk and Iron Man. And people who name themselves White Tiger, Ms. Marvel and a guy who calls himself by a fairy name._


	3. We Meet Elementa

**A/N- **Here's the third chapter! You got your little reference to OUAT in the last chapter. And I'm getting into the Glee part of the story. I hope you enjoy this chapter since I took a week to write it. Do review! On with my stupid little story!

Chapter 3-We Meet Elementa

For those of you who don't know Elementa yet, she is more commonly called Alexis Martin. From Los Angeles. Currently in her senior year in Xavier's Institute for Higher Learning. And she can kick your ass.

Her powers came to her at the age of thirteen. What was supposed to be a lazy day at home turned into one of the messiest. She accidentally set fire to the curtains, created a dust storm in the living room and overflowed the kitchen. Her parents were open-minded and understanding people and were better disposed to mutants. Soon after two weeks, a woman with white hair came to their house in Los Angeles. She introduced herself as Ororo Munroe. She told Alexis' parents that their daughter was a mutant and that with their permission she would take her to Xavier's Institute for Higher Learning. They immediately agreed as that would ensure that their daughter would get a good education while learning to control her new found powers. They were good parents. They always wanted the best for their only daughter. So they let Alexis go to Xavier's.

But after two years Alexis wanted a change. So she moved to Lima. Totally boring town. But she had a friend there. Noah Puckerman. He was a childhood friend of hers. So she fit in there. But after some time she moved back to New York.

Let's not go into the details of Alexis' academics. I mean, really who wants to read about a girl's grades, trials and tribulations of school life? We all know very well about those now, don't we? Anyhow after that totally boring day at the Avengers Mansion, she received a call. The caller ID was blocked. She picks it up.

"Hello?"

"It's the Strategic Homeland Intervention and Enforcement Law Division. Are you Ms. Martin?", a male voice spoke from the other end.

A million thoughts run through her mind but she chooses to act on the most logical one. She replies.

"Yes it is Alexis Martin speaking. How did you guys even get my number?"

"We have our sources." , the male voice replied with a hint of laughter in his voice."Natasha Romanoff is going over to your place to talk to about the Avengers program. We hope to see you soon. Thank you."

The phone was hung up before she even had a chance to answer.

_What the hell?_

There was a knock at the door of her room. She opened it coming face to face with a red-headed woman. Who was apparently Natasha Romanoff.

"May I come in?", she questioned.

Alexis immediately moved to the side of her door and gestured for the agent to come inside, "Please come in."

Sitting down on one of the comfortable chairs while gesturing the young girl to do the same the agent said, "I'm sure you are aware of the Avengers programs. You see, not every one of the X-Men is going to join the Avengers. But we would like you to join S.H.I.E.L.D. and the Avengers. What is your opinion about all this?"

"Let me get this straight. You want me? Of all the X-Men to join the Avengers?", Alexis replied incredulously, "Me?"

"Yes you. Unlike you think, you actually have a logical thinking. We…"

"Wait wait. Wait. How the hell do _you _know if _I _have a logical thinking or not?"

"We have a telepath who…"

"So you guys have been reading my mind, huh? I should be angry about that but I'm not. Do continue."

"Yeah. I told them not to read your mind and that we should respect your privacy but… anyway we need someone like you. A logical mind."

"Well if you want logical thinking then you should probably talk to Storm or Ms. Frost. They basically think things through while Wolverine claws his way through.", Alexis said with a laugh.

Natasha laughed along with her," Yes I do know about that. But Director Fury wants a young mind. And neither Storm nor Frost can provide us with that and Frost is not young as much as she claims to be. To be completely to the point, we want you."

"Hold up. You guys that are Captain America, Iron Man and Hulk want _me _in your team? I mean what qualifications do I have that would _qualify _me to be in The Avengers?"

"They didn't tell me that.", Natasha said with a laugh, "Look all I know is that S.H.I.E.L.D. wants you on the Avengers. So you wanna join us? Become one of the "Earth's Mightiest Heroes"? Become one of the Avengers?"

Alexis shrugged and said, "I guess… I mean do I have to move out?"

Natasha stared at the girl for a few moments and burst out laughing. She managed to say between laughs, "Here I am telling you to risk your life practically every day by joining the Avengers and you're worried about moving out?"

Alexis furrowed her eyebrows and put on a pout and said, "Well I do need to be aware of my living area Ms. Romanoff. It is just the fact that I need a little space. I like to experiment with my powers and if something backfires or… and if the drapes catch fire or the bed does…."

Natasha laughed again and said, "I get your point, Alexis. The rooms are definitely not small and I'm sure you'll have a lot of space for your experiments. So back to my actual question. Will you join the Avengers?'

Alexis looked thoughtful for a moment. "What if I say no?", she questioned softly.

Natasha had a smirk on her face when she said, "I'll persuade you."

Alexis laughed at that and replied, "I'd like to see you try. But for the time being that won't be necessary. I'm joining you."

"I'll be off then. I'll come back in the morning to help you move. It's gonna take time."

"Okay then. See you tomorrow?"

"See you tomorrow."

On that note, the agent left the young girl in her room to mull things over. Later that same night, Natasha was told to create a character profile of Alexis Martin codename Elementa. The agent typed down words to define the girl. She typed words- fearless, confident and quick-witted (even though that wasn't really needed) and double-underlined the words. She knew two things for sure- Alexis was a sweet girl and could probably charm her way through a tight situation and the second thing was that Alexis wasn't the least bit fazed by her. The agent smiled thinking about getting to know Alexis Martin better. She had a feeling they were going to be great friends.

**A/N 2 -** Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I promise to update sooner. :)))


End file.
